Miss Monster
by Snake-of-the-darkness
Summary: horror


Autor: Snakeofthedarkness

Mail: Snakeofthedarknessgmx.de

Art: Eigene Serie

Genre: Horror, Drama, Dark, Fantasy

Beta: Sinia

Widmung: Sinia für das Beta, -Juna- für die tollen RPG´s aber auch alle anderen in den RPG´s sind toll Freunde knuddelt alle mal

Titel: Miss Monster

Bemerkungen: Tja ich versuch mich mal wieder in der Eigenen Serie

**_Die Serie ist von mir im englischen geschrieben worden und von Ares van de Bourgh übersetzt worden!_**

„ .." – wörtliche rede

Szenenwechsel oder Zeitriss

Schnuppertext:

Wiebke Crotano wurde verspottete, gedemütigt, körperlich

Und geistig gequält. Sie war diejenige Person,

an der einige Lehrer des Internats ihren Frust ausließen.

Wiebke hat eben keine Lobby – bis zu dem Tag, als

Sich ihr die Kräfte aus dem nahen Sumpf offenbarten.

Von nun an begann ihre Veränderung. Als der erst Tote

Mit zerrissener Kehle gefundne wurde, da wusste

Wiebke, dass ihre Verwandlung vollendet war.

Eine neue Person war geboren – Miss Monster…

Miss Monster

Der alte Maschendrahtzaun glänzte in der Dunkelheit

Wie ein dichtes Spinnennetz!

Bis hierher und nicht weiter, hieß es immer. Jenseits

Des Zaunes begann die andere Welt, da lag das Moor,

der Sumpf mit all seinen Gefahren und Geheimnissen.

Tagsüber, grau und von grünen, verschwommenen

Farben durchzogen, in der Nacht aber war er

Eine schwarze, manchmal glänzende Fläche, über die

Hin und wieder geheimnisvolle Irrlichter tanzten, als

Wollten sie irgendwelche Botschaften vermitteln.

Diese Nacht war eine besondere, denn es herrschte

Vollmond. Der Erdtrabant stand bleich wie ein runder

Ausschnitt inmitten der Schwärze. Es war kein Silberlicht,

das er der entgegenschickte, sondern ein fahler,

unwirklich anmutender Schein, dessen Blässe sich

auch auf der dunklen Fläche des Sumpfes widerspiegelte.

Sie gab den zahlreichen Gräsern und Gewächsen

Einen leichenhaften Anstrich. Sie spielte sich auf den

Tümpeln und Pfützen, als wären diese unheimliche

Spiegel, die das Bild einer zum Sterben verurteilten

Landschaft zurückgegeben sollte.

Bis hierher und nicht weiter!

Niemand hatte ein Warnschild aufgestellt. Jeder

wusste Bescheid, und jeder wusste auch, dass harte Strafen

drohten, wenn diese Regel durchbrochen wurde.

Einige hatten es getan, wenige taten es noch immer.

Aber eine ließ sich durch nichts abschrecken. Keine

Strafe konnte zu hart sein, denn sie wusste genau,

wohin ihr Weg führte. Sie sah nicht die Verbote, sie sah

das Ziel allein das Ziel, das hinter allem stand.

Auch in dieser Nacht.

Schuhlos hatte sich Wiebke Crotano aus dem Internat

Geschlichen und die kräftigen Treter erst später übergestreift.

Sie war dann auf leisen Sohlen bis zum Zaun

gehuscht, stand jetzt vor ihm und presste ihr Gesicht

gegen das Metall.

Sie starrte hinüber.

Ihre Augen hatten einen ungewöhnlichen Glanz

bekommen. In ihm spiegelten sich Freude, Erwartung

und Hoffnung. Was andere abschreckte, zog sie an.

Hinter dem Zaun lag die andere Welt, eine Welt, die

Ihr gehörte, in die sie eindrang, die sie gerufen hatte,

denn sie war sicher, dass sie es in dieser Nacht finden

würde.

An der Schule verschwendete sie keinen Gedanken

Mehr, Das hatte die Schülerin weit zurückgedrückt.

Aus Wiebke Crotano war eine andere geworden.

Miss Monster!

Den Namen hatte sie sich selbst gegeben und noch

Mit keinem darüber gesprochen. Möglicherweise

Würde sich das in dieser Nacht ändern, denn sie wollte

endlich einen Erfolg erzielen.

Der Sumpf stank nach Verwesung, einfach widerlich.

Sie aber liebte ihn.

Abhalten konnte er sie nicht. Im Gegenteil, sie sah

Ihn als beruhigend an.

Geschmeidig sprang sie am Außengitter in die Höhe.

Blitzschnell fassten ihre kleinen, aber dennoch sehr

Kräftigen Händen zu. Die Finger fanden die richtigen Lücken.

Auch wenn der draht in die Haut drückte, es kümmerte

Wiebke nicht. Sie musste hoch, den Zaun überklettern,

und war dann in ihrer Welt.

Heimlich hatte sie sich für diesen nächtlichen Ausflug

Umgezogen. Sie trug Jeans, einen Pullover, feste

Schuhe. Das lange Haar hatte sie im Nacken zusammengesteckt.

Vier Klammern hielten es fest.

Es war kühl geworden. Der nahe Herbst war bereits

Zu riechen. Die Natur zeigte sich irgendwie verändert.

Feucht und absterbend, etwas traurig, angefüllt mit

Einer morbiden Melancholie.

Sie erreichte das Ende des Zauns. Für einen Moment

Blieb sie auf der schmalen kante hocken, drehte den

Kopf und schaute zurück zum Internat.

Dort lag die Schule.

Ein altes, ein mächtiges Gemäuer, ein dunkler

Kasten, in dem schon Generationen von Schülern zu

tüchtigen Menschen erzogen worden waren. Wie sie

das Wort **_erziehen_** hasste. Es war eine einzige Tortour.

Sogar geschlagen wurde, und es gab da einige Lehrer,

die es mit besonderer Freude taten.

Wie Mister Redstone, zum Beispiel…

Wiebke sprang. Sie hatte das oft genug geübt. Nie

war ihr beim Aufprall etwas passiert, und auch in dieser

besonderen Nacht kam sie sicher auf. Der Boden

war weich, er federte nach, und sie spürte in den Knien

einen bissigen Schmerz.

Das lag an ihrem Meniskus. Wenn sie einige Schritte

Gelaufen war, verschwand das ziehen wider. Warum

Sollte es heute Nacht anders sein als sonst?

Es war nicht anders als sonst. Es ging ihr gut, sie

Konnte sich wieder auf die Umgebung konzentrieren.

Viel hatte sich nicht verändert. Der Untergrund

zeigte noch immer eine Decke aus Hügeln, Mulden,

kleinen Rinnen, in denen sich Schmutzwasser gesammelt

hatte. Das Gras wuchs hier ziemlich hoch. Manchmal

streiften die Spitzen an den Knien entlang, als wollten

sie den sechzehnjährigen Neuankömmling begrüßen.

Wiebke lief jetzt schneller. Ein Gefühl sagte ihr, dass

es Zeit wurde. Sie musste sich beeilen, wen sie pünktlich

um Mitternacht an dem Ort sein wollte, wo es passierte.

Auf ihr Gesicht trat ein Lächeln, als sie daran dachte.

alle sprachen über den Sumpf, jeder wusste etwas, aber

es gab keinen, sie ausgenommen, der genau informiert war.

Der Zaun lag bereits weit zurück, dass er selbst im

Mondlicht nicht mehr zu sehen war. Zudem veränderte

sich der Untergrund. Er war nicht mehr so fest wie

sonst, wurde weicher, an manchen Stellen sogar glatt

und schlammig.

Drei Krumme Bäume wuchsen auf einem kleinen

Hügel. Sie sahen aus wie alte Gespenster, die sich vor

einem noch größeren Geist verbeugten. Das Trio der

Bäume war für Wiebke ein Fixpunkt. Sie umrundete

den Ort und sah vor sich eine dunkle, dennoch auf der

Oberfläche geheinmissvoll schimmernden Fläche, auf die

sich das bleiche Mondlicht wie ein Schleier verteilt hatte.

Ein See.

Sie nannte ihn so. andere sagten verfluchter Tümpel

dazu. Das Ufer war auch bei Tageslicht kaum zu erkennen,

weil Schilfrohre, hohes Gras und anderes,

Buschwerk es verdeckten. Alles filzte ineinander und

bot so gut wie kein Durchkommen.

Doch es gab einen Weg, und Wiebke kannte ihn.

Sie lief darauf zu, sprang über einen vorstehenden

Buckel hinweg und landete in einer kleinen Mulde, die

Sich zum Gewässer hin verengte. Ein Steg war nicht

vorhanden. Um das versteckte Boot zu erreichen,

musste sie schon in den Schilfgürtel hineingehen.

Die Erde war sehr weiche geworden. Wiebke sank ein.

Der Rand schwappte bis zu den Rändern ihrer hohen

Schuhe. Sie dachte daran, dass die Lehrer des öfteren die

Schuhe kontrollierten, um zu sehen, ob

Jemand in der Nacht ausgerissen war.

Sollten sie, es störte sie nicht.

Nicht mehr…

Die Schilfrohre schienen von unsichtbaren Händen

Umklammert zu werden, die ihr einen gewissen Widerstand

Entgegensetzten. Sie waren sehr sperrig, und das

Junge Mädchen musste sich schon anstrengen, um den

Richtigen Weg zu finden.

Dann hatte es Wiebke geschafft!

Sie sah das dunkle Wasser, die Blätter und die Seerosen

darauf, die am nahen Ufer auf den leichten Wellen

schwammen. Der Wind glitt wie der Atem eines fremden

Wesens über die Wasserfläche hinweg.

Wiebke bückte sich, musste noch einen Schritt vorgehen,

um das Boot zu erreichen. Ihre Beine patschten

durch das Wasser. Sie lauschte den dabei entstehenden

Geräuschen und blickte – noch in gebückter Haltung –

über den kleinen See hinweg.

Bis zur Mitte musste sie rudern. Wenn alles gut ging,

würde er sich ihr dort offenbaren.

Sie stieg in den alten Kahn. Sein Holz war im Laufe

der Zeit weich geworden, und auch die Sitzbank in der

Mitte war schon längst angefault.

Ihr stand nur ein Paddel zur Verfügung. Nicht gerade

einfach, damit den Kahn zu bewegen, aber Wiebke

hatte schon genug üben können. Sie legte ab und

stach dabei das Paddel in den Grund, der ihr kaum

Widerstand entgegensetzte. Die Fläche war weich.

Schlamm, Schlick, vielleicht auch Unrat bedeckten sie.

Sie bewegte sich vom Ufer weg. Einige Schilfrohre

Bogen sich ätzend zur Seite, als der Bug des alten

Kahns in der schmalen Lücke zwischen sie glitt.

Sehr bald hatte Wiebke die Uferregion verlassen. Mit

Immer gleichen, rhythmischen Bewegungen tauchte

Sie das Paddel ins Wasser, sie wechselte dabei auch die

Seiten, so dass sie nicht Gefahr lief, in eine Richtung

abzudriften.

Je mehr sie sich der Mitte des Sees näherte, um so

größer wurde ihre Spannung. Sie hatte in ihrem Körper

ein Netz gewoben, brachte Hitze mit, die durch alle

Adern flutete und auch hochstieg, bis sie ihren Kopf

Erreichte.

Ich bin die Prinzessin, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Ich fahre über ne verwunschenen See, in dem sich ein

geheimnisvoller Prinz vor langer Zeit ertränkt hat und

nun auf Erlösung wartete.

Auf einmal fühlte sie sich frei. Selbst ihr Gesicht

– tagsüber meist verschlossen und fast schon böse blickend -

hellte sich auf, als wäre es von herrlichen

Sonnenstrahlen erwärmt worden.

Wiebke spürte die andere Energie in sich. Sie war

einfach nicht zu beschreiben, si beflügelte sie, gab ihr

die nötige Kraft, um das Paddel noch schneller in das

dunkle Wasser zu stechen. Sie schaute auf die Wellen.

Deren Kämme hatten glitzernde Kanten bekommen

und wurden vom mondlicht bestrahlt.

Diese Nacht war wie ein Wunder.

Und noch ein größeres Wunder lag vor ihr.

Es existierte kein Zeichen und keine Markierung, wo

sich die Mitte des Sees befand. Wer ruderte, musste sich

entweder auf sein Gefühl verlassen oder – wie Wiebke –

alles genau kennen.

Noch einmal drückte sie das Paddel ins Wasser, zog

es durch – und hielt es danach mit einer schwungvollen

Bewegung ein, bevor sie es fast behutsam neben

sich legte.

Der Alte Kahn lief schaukelnd aus, und Wiebke blieb

auf der Holzplanke still sitzen.

Ihre Haltung erinnerte dabei an die eines sehr braven

Mädchens. Sie hatte die Beine angezogen und die

Hände um ihre Knie geschlungen. Dabei den Kopf

leicht gedreht und das Gesicht der vollen Scheibe des

Mondes entgegengerichtet.

Minutenlang blieb sie so sitzen. Sie genoss die Stille,

den Geruch, das fahle Licht und das leise Plätschern der

Wellen, die erst nach einer geraumen Weile zur Ruhe

kamen.

Es wurde still.

Sehr ruhig sogar, beinahe schon beängstigend. Jede

Bewegung verursachte Geräusche, war zu hören. Auch

die, als Wiebke sich umdrehte und dabei Stoff über

Stoff schabte.

Der kleine See wirkte wie in dunkler Spiegel, auf

dessen Fläche sich hin und wieder kleine Flecken verteilten.

Es waren die Blätter der Seerosen, auch das alte

Laub. Es war vom wind auf das Wasser geflogen und

lag dort noch aus dem letzten Jahr.

Sie schaute auf die Uhr.

Beinahe Mitternacht.

Ein schmales Lächeln stahl sich um ihre Mundwínkel.

Es machte das Gesicht des Mädchens weicher.

Wiebke brauchte nicht mehr lange zu warten, gerade

rechtzeitig noch hatte sie es geschafft.

Sie ließ den Blick auf die Uhr gerichtet. Mit starren

Blicken verfolgte sie den Sekundenzeiger der Uhr, der

dünn wie ein Spinnenbein zuckend weiterwanderte.

Noch drei Sekunden, noch zwei, dann eine.

Mitternacht!

Sie atmete tief durch. Ihr linker Arm sank nach unten.

Jetzt brauchte sie nicht mehr auf die Uhr zu schauen.

Die Umgebung war wichtiger. Wenn alles stimmte,

wenn die die Botschaften richtig verstanden hatte,

musste es jetzt passieren.

Und sie behielt Recht!

Plötzlich bewegte sich der Kahn, ohne das sie etwas

dazu getan hätte. Er schaukelte so heftig, dass sich

Wiebke an den Bordrändern festhalten musste. ihr

Gesicht war angespannt, die Lippen lagen dicht aufeinander,

sie fielen kaum mehr auf. über die Haut rann ein

Schauer, und einen Moment später vernahm sie das

Brodeln.

Ein unheimlich klingendes Geräusch. Wasser

schäumte auf. Um das Boot herum bildete es eine

schaumige Fläche, es kochte, gurgelnd und brodelte,

brachte den Kahn zum zittern, spielte mit ihm,

und das Mädchen konnte nicht anders, als sich zu

verkrampfen.

Ein Schüttelfrost durchrann ihren Körper. Jemand

benutzte das Boot als Spielball. Es waren die

Wasserströme unter dem Kiel, die in kreisförmigen Bewegungen

gerieten und den alten Kahn herumdrehten, so dass

er in einem Kreisel geriet.

Wie eine Figur saß Wiebke in ihrem Boot. Aus dem

drangen leise schreie. Sie glaubte, sich in den

Klauen eines Monstrums zu befinden, hatte den

Eindruck, als wäre das Wasser zu einem Tier geworden,

das mit seinen Schreien die Stille erstickte.

Plötzlich war es vorbei.

Das boot drehte sich zwar noch, aber seine Bewegungen

waren langsamer geworden. Es schwankte, es

krängte, kam irgendwann zur Ruhe, und wieder holte

Wiebke tief Luft.

Auf einmal fühlte sie sich gut. Den ersten Ansturm

hatte sie lebend überstanden, die andere kraft hatte

nicht versucht, sie zu töten oder zu verletzen.

Sie war akzeptiert worden!

Wiebke lächelte. noch war sie stumm, dann aber

konnte sie das lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken. es war

ihr auch egal, wie weit es über das Moor und in die

Stille der Nacht hineinhallte, sie konnte es nicht mehr

zurückhalten.

Sie musste lachen, nur lachen…

Und es tat ihr so verdammt gut. Das musste einfach

raus, es tat ihr so gut.

Das Wasser hatte sich wieder beruhigt. Spiegelglatt

lag der See um sie herum.

Nichts schien sich verändert zu haben – oder doch?

Plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen, denn sie hatte

den Eindruck, in ein großes Glasgefäß schauen zu

können.

In der Tiefe war etwas. Da hielt sich etwas verborgen,

versteckt. Es war nicht zu beschreiben, es besaß keine

Gestalt, nicht einmal eine richtige Form es war einfach

nur da…

Wiebke schauderte.

War es da, was sie in ihren träumen verfolgt hatte?

Lauerte da unten ein Stück Hölle, ein Teil der

Verdammnis, as Böse, das Grauenvolle? War es der Tod?

Sie starret nicht auf einen bestimmten fleck, sie

schaute einfach in die Runde.

Wer konnte das Wesen sein? War es nur ein Schatten?

Hatte es einen Namen, oder war es einfach nur da?

Manchmal sah es hell aus, dann wieder dunkel. es

flossen an verschiedenen Stellen die unterschiedlichen

Farben zusammen und bildeten ein manieriertes

Monstrum.

Gedanken überfielen sie. Keine Erinnerungen,

sondern Befehle. Hier wurde mit der Zukunft gespielt, man

drückte sei ihr entgegen, man versuchte, ihr die Angst

zu nehmen.

Wiebke lächelte. Jetzt hatte es einen grausamen Ausdruck

angenommen. Sie fühlte sich als Siegerin, sie

hatte es geschafft, was ihr niemand zugetraut hätte.

Wer konnte ihr jetzt noch Furcht einflößen? Keiner –

auch ein Mister Redstone nicht.

Als sie an ihn dachte, lachte sie auf. er war ein

Schwein, ein Sadist, ein gefürchteter Lehrer, ein

Peitscher und dabei so widerlich freundlich, wenn er an

Menschen geriet, die ihm überlegen waren oder zu

seinen Vorgesetzten zählten, wie Mrs. Paulsen, die

Rektorin und Leiterin der Schule.

Sie sahen zwar verschieden aus, aber irgendwo

glichen sie sich. Sie gehörten einfach zusammen, sie

bildeten auch ein Team. Keiner kämpfte gegen den

anderen.

Aber jetzt…

„ Ich Zeig es euch!" flüsterte Wiebke. „ Ich werde es

euch allen zeigen, allen. ich weiß, dass ihr ein Opfer

braucht, aber ich wird es nicht mehr sein. Keine

Bestrafung mehr, keine Dunkelkammer, keine Schläge.

Ab heute schlage ich zurück…"

Sie wollte nach dem Paddel greifen, als ihr etwas auffiel.

Der Gegenstand war hell und schwamm dicht

unter der Wasseroberfläche. Ein weißer Ball, der sich

bewegte und allmählich seinen Weg änderte, so dass er

auf ihren Kahn zutrieb.

Noch konnte sie ihn nicht genau erkennen. Wiebke

wusste nu, dass dieser Gegenstand einzig und allein für

sie bestimmt war. ein Geschenk aus der Tiefe, das Böse

hatte ihr etwas überlassen. Es mochte sie, und das

zeigte es auch.

Der Gegenstand wanderte näher. kleine Wellen

schwemmten ihn an das boot heran. Er hüpfte so nahe,

dass sie nur den Arm auszustrecken brauchte, um ihn

aus dem Wasser zu fischen.

Das tat sie auch.

Ein Griff reichte.

Sie umfasste den hellen Gegenstand, holte ihn hoch-

und lachte plötzlich auf.

Ihre Augen nahmen einen harten Glanz an, die Lippen

zogen sich in die Breite, du sie presste das nasse

Fundstück hart gegen ihre Brust. Als kleines Kind und

auch heute noch, wenn es ihr schlecht ging, hielt sie ihre

Puppen so fest, aber das hier war etwas anderes, es war

von unten gekommen, aus einer Tiefe, die

ihrer Meinung nach keinen Grund mehr besaß, die einfach ein

Stück Hölle sein musste.

Wiebke atmete heftig. Sie nahm auch die andere

Hand zu Hilfe. Es war eine symbolische Geste, denn

niemand sollte ihr diesen Gegenstand wegnehmen

können.

Niemand…

Erst nach einer Weile war sie soweit, dass sie ihre

Arme senken konnte. Jetzt lag der Gegenstand frei auf

ihren Händen. er war nicht einmal schwer und sehr

glatt und hatte mehrer Löcher.

Ihr Fundstück war ein bleicher Totenkopf!

Wiebke Crotano dachte nicht über ihn nach. Sie hatte

ihn nicht gefunden, er war ihr geschenkt worden, und

er war gleichzeitig **_das _**Geschenk ihres Lebens.

Nie zuvor hatte sie sich so gefreut wie in dieser

Nacht. Der Totenkopf war nicht grundlos in ihren

Besitz gelangt, man hatte ihn ihr geschenkt, es hatte ihr

dieses Geschenk überbracht, und es war für sie das

Böse.

Nun stand es auf ihrer Seite.

Sie brauchte sich nicht zu fürchten. er würde sie

beschützen wie ein gewaltiger Mantel. Er würde seine

Schwingen über sie ausbreiten, und die Menschen

konnten ihr gestohlen bleiben. Die Träume, die

Botschaften hatten Recht behalten. Sie war dazu ausersehen

worden, ein großes Erbe weiter zutragen.

Es tat ihr leid, dass sie den Schädel abstellen musste

wenn sie wieder zurückruderte.

Aber sie stellte ihn so hin, dass sie ihn einfach

anschauen musste. Dieser Schädel ersetzte ihr Mutter

und Vater, und es war ja nicht nur er, denn da stand

noch etwas hinter ihm.

ein Symbol, eine Macht…

Sie paddelte dem Ufer zu. Sehr ruhig und beherrscht.

Angst würde sie von nun an nicht mehr kennen, und

ihre Gedanken drehten sich um ein bestimmtes Thema.

Sie beschäftigte sich mit ihrem Namen. Ändern konnte

sie ihn nicht, obwohl sie es gerne getan hätte, denn

Wiebke Crotano gefiel ihr nicht.

Dann hätte man sie auch Kretin oder Bastard nennen

können. Sollten die anderen sie weiterhin so rufen, sie

hatte sich einen anderen Namen ausgesucht.

Miss Monster! Ja so und nicht anders. Einen

passenderen Namen konnte es gar nicht geben.

Miss Monster…

Immer wieder sprach sie ihn aus, um ihn sich nur tief

und fest einzuprägen.

Ja, die Welt würde noch von ihr hören, nicht von

Wiebke Crotano, sondern von miss Monster.

und keiner würde sie stoppen können. Sie würde

eiskalt sein, sie würde alle Hindernisse aus dem Weg

räumen, sie würde…

Ihre Gedanken stockten, ein Geräusch störte sie. Vor

ihr knackte und schabte es.

Sie schaute hoch und sah, wie der Bug des Kahns in

den Schilfgürtel hinein schnitt.

Sie hatte es geschafft.

Den Totenschädel hob sie vorsichtig an. Sie wusste

nicht, wo sie ihn hinstecken sollte, weil sie beim

Aussteigen beide Hände brauchte. Sie wühlte in ihren

Taschen nach, und es war wirklich Zufall, dass sie

das dünne Netz fand mit den beiden verstärkten

Ringe. Ein idealer Platz für en Totenkopf.

Wiebke ließ sich Zeit. Sie überstürzte nichts, sie war

die ruhe selbst. Bevor sie den alten Kahn verließ und

ihn wieder in Deckung zerrte, befestigte sie das Netz an

ihrem Gürtel. Sie brauchte das schmale band nur durch

die Griffe zu ziehen.

Alles war okay.

Wieder versank sie mit den Knöcheln im Dreck, als

sie durch den nahen Uferschlick ging. Die starren Rohre

störten sie nicht mehr. Es war ihr auch egal, ob die

schmutzigen Schuhe jemanden auffielen, aber jetzt

stellte sie ihre Bedingungen. nun würden andere nach

ihrer Pfeife tanzen müssen.

Die Umgebung des nächtlichen Moors hatte für das

Mädchen längst seinen schaurigen Touch verloren. Der

Besitz des Totenschädels hatte ihr eine nie zuvor

gekannte Sicherheit gegeben. Ob Nacht oder Tag, das

war nicht mehr wichtig.

Sie ging weiter und sah bereits den Zaun. Als im

Mondlicht glänzendes Muster hob er sich vom Boden

ab. Die Leiterin der Schule hatte ihn bauen lassen. er

sollte die Schüler abschrecken, doch Wiebke ließ sich

von nichts in der Welt mehr abschrecken.

Auch nicht von einem Mister Redstone.

Der stand auf der anderen Seite des Zauns und

wartete auf sie!

Wiebke blieb stehen!

Noch einmal klopfte ihr Herz schneller. Sie konnte

sie Erinnerungen an ihr erstes Leben einfach nicht so

schnell unterdrücken, aber da Gefühl der Angst kam

erst gar nicht richtig auf. Sie war nicht mehr die Schülerin,

die man prügeln und bestrafen konnte, sie war jetzt

Miss Monster, und das sollte redstone merken.

Er hatte sich dicht vor das Gitter gestellt.

Wie immer trug er Reithosen, die dich über

den schwarzen Stiefel endeten. Über den Oberkörper

hatte er eine enge Jacke gestreift, die über die Taille

hinwegreichte und in Höhe von einem schwarzen

Gürtel gehalten wurde.

Schwarz war auch Redstones Haar. Er trug es stets

korrekt geschnitten, sehr glatt gescheitelt, und seinen

Nacken ließ er regelmäßig ausrasieren. Sein Gesicht sah

kantig aus, die Nase war klein, schmal und leicht

gekrümmt. Darunter zeigte der Mund einen scharfen

Zug. Aus ihm sprach der reine Zynismus.

Wie immer hielt er eine Reitgerte in der Hand. jeder

Schüler im Internat kannte das klackende Geräusch,

wenn er mit der Gerte gegen seinen Stiefel schlug.

Das tat er auch jetzt, während es Miss Monster aus

kalten Augen anschaute.

ihr entging nicht das glitzern in seinen Pupillen.

Das Zeichen war ihr ebenfalls bekannt.

Es trat immer dann auf, wenn er sich auf etwas freute,

wenn er andere bestrafen konnte.

So wie jetzt…

„ Ich wusste, dass du weggelaufen bist, Wiebke, ich

wusste es genau. Ich hab dich verfolgt, ich ahnte nur

nicht, dass du schon so früh verschwunden bist. Aber

das ist jetzt vorbei. Es war das letzte Mal, dass ich es

zugelassen habe. Ab heute wirst du nicht mehr

heimlich weggehen, das schwöre ich."

„Und wenn ich es doch tue?"

Redstone lachte, und Wiebke wunderte sich, dass es

jemand schaffte, so hämisch und trotzdem lautlos zu

lachen. Er legte seinen kopf zurück, dann beugte er

ihn wieder vor und wäre mit dem Gesicht beinahe

gegen das Gitter geprallt.

„ Du wirst es nicht tun!"

„ Abwarten, Mister Redstone!"

Unwirsch schüttelte er den Kopf. Der Man hasste es,

wenn ihm widersprochen wurde.

„ Hoch mit dir. D wirst denselben Weg nehmen, den

du schon einmal gegangen bist. klettere am Zaun hoch,

und dann kommst du zu mir."

„ Ich könnte weglaufen!"

„ Ha, wohin denn? In den Sumpf? Willst du dort

versinken und elendig ersticken? Es gibt keine Chance für

dich, Wiebke. Wir werden dich immer fassen, wir sind

stärker."

Nicht mehr, dachte Wiebke und musste sich abmühen,

einen ängstlichen Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Dieser Kerl

sollte nicht schon jetzt merken, wie es tatsächlich um sie

stand.

„ Willst du kommen?"

„Ja."

Mister Redstone lächelte zufrieden. er gab sich

selbstherrlich und eitel. Wieder klopfte er mit seiner Gerte

gegen den Stiefel, als wollte er sich Mut machen.

So kannten die Schüler ihn. Er war gefürchtet, da

spielte es keine Rolle, ob es Mädchen oder Jungen

waren. Und die verfluchte Rektorin ließ ihn gewähren.

Sie war ja nicht besser. Auch ihr bereitete es Spaß, die

Schüler zu unterdrücken.

Wiebke kletterte am Zaun hoch. Es war ihr

anzusehen, dass sie diesen ungewöhnlichen Weg schon öfter

genommen hatte. von der anderen Seite her schaute ihr der Lehrer zu.

„ Ja, das ist gut", flüsterte er, „ das ist sogar sehr gut.

Du hättest eine gute Sportnote bekommen können."

Sie hockte auf dem Rand. Der Zaun schwankte.

„ Die habe ich sogar, Mister Redstone."

„ Tatsächlich?"

Wiebke sprang. Sie hätte sich am liebsten gegen ihn

fallen lassen, aber sie landete dicht neben ihn, sank in

die Knie und lief einige Schritte, bis sie sich wieder

gefangen hatte.

„ Lauf nur nicht weg, Kleine!"

„ Keine Sorge, Mister redstone, ich bleibe."

„ Das wollte ich dir auch geraten haben."

Er kam auf das Mädchen zu, das sich umgedreht

hatte.

Wieder lächelte Redstone. in seinen Augen lag auch

weiterhin dieses eiskalte Leuchten. Die Reitgerte hielt

er in der rechten ahnd. er schlug leicht damit auf den

linken Handteller.

„ Du hast alles gewusst, Wiebke, dir

sind die Regeln der Schule bekannt, aber d hast dich

nicht an sie gehalten."

Sie hob die Schultern.

„ Ist das deine Antwort?"

„ Sie würde ja keine andere akzeptieren."

Er war stehen geblieben und nickte.

„ Ja, das stimmt,

das würde ich nicht. ich habe dir doch versprochen, dass

du diesen Weg so schnell nicht mehr nehmen wirst,

und ich verspreche dir jetzt, dass du zur Schule

zurückkriechen wirst…"

„ Ich? Nein…Wieso?"

„Doch!" flüsterte er „ Weil ich es so will. und wenn

ich mich einmal entschlossen habe, kann mich nichts

und niemand mehr von diesem Entschluss abbringe.

Das weißt du."

Sie nickte.

Redstone aber lächelte. wieder lag das eisige Funkeln

in seinen Augen.

„Schön, dass du das kapiert hast. Dann

wirst du mir jetzt glauben, dass du zur Schule zurückkriechen

musst. Wir haben viel Zeit, wir beide, wir sind

allein, ganz allein."

„ Das schaffen sie nicht Mister Redstone.!

„ Doch!"

„ Wie denn?"

„ Du wirst gleich deine Schuhe ausziehen. Du weißt

doch, dass ich Schüler mit Schmutzigen Schuhen nicht

mag. Schau mich an, sieh auf meine Stiefel. Sie sind

nicht nur sauber, sie sind sogar perfekt. Und wenn du

deine Schuhe ausgezogen hast, wirst du dich auf den

Boden legen und mir deine nackten Füße zeigen. Du

glaubst gar nicht, welch wunderbares Ziel sie abgeben.

Deine Füße und meine Reitgerte. Zehn Schläge auf

den rechten und zehn Schläge auf den linken werden

reichen."

Wiebke schaute ihn an.

„Und das wollen Sie wirklich

tun, Mister Redstone?"

„ Das werde ich sogar."

„ Und das haben Sie sich auch gut überlegt?"

Den Lehrer irritierte die frage, denn so wie Wiebke

hatte noch nie ein Schüler reagiert, wenn er bestraft

werden sollte.

„ Meinst du, hier die Heldin spielen zu

können?"

„ nein."

„ Was soll das Gerede?"

„ Ich möchte sie warnen!"

„ Du mich?"

„ Ja!"

Er schlug zu. nicht auf die Füße, sondern auf ihr

Gesicht. Sie zuckte mit dem Kopf zur Seite, deshalb traf

die Peitsche nicht ihre Stirn, sondern die Seite und auch

das rechte Ohr.

Der Schlag brannte. Wiebke hatte das Gefühl, ihr

wäre in heißes Gefühl Öl getaucht worden.

„ Nun?" fragte er lachend.

„ Willst du deine verdammten Schuhe

jetzt endlich ausziehen?"

Sie schaute ihn an, dann sagte sie mit sehr leiser

Stimme.

„ Das hätten sie nicht tun dürfen Redstone."

Sie ließ das Mister bewusst weg.

„ Nein, das hätten sie nicht tun dürfen,

in ihren eigenen Interesse schon nicht,

glauben Sie mir."

Die Worte irritierten ihn.

„ Was denkst du denn da!

Ich bin dein Lehrer.

Ich habe zu bestimmen, ich…"

„ Es war falsch für sie, Redstone, denn jetzt wird eich

Sie töten! Haben sie gehört? Ich werde sie töten!"

Ja, Redstone hatte die Sätze gehört, und er wusste

nicht, was er mit ihnen anfangen sollte. Ihm fehlten

die Worte für eine Antwort. So hatte noch nie jemand mit

ihm gesprochen.

Er schaute Wiebke Crotano an. Vor ihm stand eine

etwas pummlige Sechzehnjährige mit langen,

fahlen blonden Haaren. Sie war kleiner als er, ihm unterlegen,

und deshalb war ihre Drohung eigentlich völlig absurd

gewesen.

Dann verfing sich sein Blick in ihren Augen. Und

dort las er etwas, das ihm nicht gefiel. Es war eine

Drohung, ein finsteres Versprechen, das ihre Worte

unterstrich.

Plötzlich kam er sich lächerlich vor, weil er die

Reitgerte festhielt. Er bereute es, sie geschlagen zu

haben. Tief in seinem innern verbarg sich die Furcht,

doch noch verlieren zu können.

Redstone ging zurück.

„ Das hast du doch nicht im

Ern st gemeint, verdammt."

„ Doch, das habe ich!"

Er bekam wieder Oberwasser.

„Und…ähm,…

wie willst du mich töten? Willst du etwa einem

Sumpfmonster Bescheid sagen, das es mich auffrisst?"

Das Mädchen schüttelte den kopf. Aber nicht so, als

würde sie die Frage verneinen.

„ Es hat mit einem

Sumpfmonster nichts zu tun, überhaupt nichts, denn

was hier wohnt, sehr ich nicht als Monster an. Es ist das

Böse, es ist…"

„ Rede keinen Schwachsinn…"

„ Es ist kein Schwachsinn, Redstone", flüsterte sie

und schaute gegen den Mond, der ihr vorkam wie ein

guter Freund. Sie genoss sein Licht, sie merkte, dass sie

die Strahlung noch nie so empfunden hatte wie in

dieser Nacht.

„Du darfst das Böse niemals als Schwachsinn

bezeichnen. Du bist doch Lehrer, Redstone, und als

Lehrer müsstest du eigentlich anders reden und mehr

wissen. tatsächlich aber weißt du überhaupt nichts. Du

bist leer, du bist nur mehr eine Hülle, das ist alles. Eine

leere Schote, die es nicht mehr wert ist zu leben. Du, die

Paulsen und einige andere habt eine Zirkel aufgebaut,

den ich zerstören werde. Ich habe mir in dieser Nacht

die Kraft geholt, um es zu schaffen. Und ich werde dir

jetzt zeigen, wer dich umbringt, wer mir dabei zur Seite

steht, wer die immense Kraft hat, dich zu verlöschen."

„ Hast du einen Helfer?"

Sie nickte. Die rechte Hand hatte sie an ihren Rücken

geführt, wo das Netz mit dem makaberen Inhalt hing.

Sie zog den Gürtel durch die Schlaufen, löste das Netz,

in dem der bleiche Totenkopf lag. Mit einer lässigen

Bewegung schwang sie es herum, fing den Schädel mit

der anderen ab, während Redstone noch weiter zurück

trat

Sekunden später lag der Totenkopf frei, und Redstone

stierte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„ Nun?"

„Was…was ist das…?"

„ Dein Mörder!"

Er reagierte reflexartig und hob den rechten Arm. Die

Gerte sirrte durch die Luft, er wollte nach dem Schädel

schlagen, ihn Wiebke aus der Hand dreschen.

Sie schleuderte ihm den bleichen Kopf entgegen.

Über die Gerte wischte er hinweg, begleitet von einem

schrillen lachen des Mädchens. Wiebke hatte nicht einmal

richtig gezielt, sie wusste, dass dieser teil seinen

Weg von sich aus fand.

Plötzlich brüllte Redstone aus. gleichzeitig gerieten

seine Beine in heftige Zuckungen. Auf der Stelle führte

er einen zuckenden wilden Tanz auf, er riss die Arme in

die Höhe, und seine Hände umkrallten den bleichen

Totenkopf.

Am Hals hatte dieser sich festgebissen. blut quoll aus

der Wunde, ran über das bleiche Gebein, benetzte die

Hände des Mannes, und Wiebke schaute diesem

Kampf mit faszinierten Blicken zu.

Er schaffte es nicht mehr.

Der Schädel ruckte einige Male, als er nachbiss. Er war

wie von Sinnen, er wollte Blut, er wollte vernichten,

und der Lehrer fiel auf die Knie. noch einmal schaffte er

es, den Kopf anzuheben.

Wiebke war zwei Schritte auf ihn zugegangen. Da er

kniete, konnte sie auf ihn hinabschauen.

Redstone hob den Kopf.

In seinem blick lagen Angst und flehen. er wollte

nicht sterben. Er bat durch seine Augen um Rettung.

Vergeblich Er kippte zur Seite und blieb tot liegen.

Das Mädchen stand vor der Leiche. es lächelte, in den

Augen zuckte Freude auf. Mit der Zunge fuhr es seine

Lippen nach, dann nickte e der Leiche zu.

Sie ging hin und, bückte sich und nahm den Schädel von

der Kehle weg, als wäre nichts geschehen. er hatte sich

auch nicht mehr festgebissen, sie konnte ihn ohne

weiteres nehmen und wieder in das Netz legen. An seinem

Maul klebte das Blut des Toten.

Wiebke wollte dies nicht so lassen. Sie fand eine

Pfütze und reinigte das Gebein. erst dann war sie

zufrieden und kehrte wieder zu dem Toten zurück.

Er lag da, als würde er schlafen. nur die zerbissene

Kehle machte aus diesem Bild einen Alptraum.

Liegenlassen konnte Wiebke die Leiche nicht. Man

würde die Lehrer vermissen und natürlich zunächst

am Sumpf nachschauen. es war besser, wenn er für eine

Weile verschwand, und da bot sich der See nahezu an.

Sie machte sich noch nicht sofort an die Arbeit. Erst

genoss sie ihre Freiheit, lachte, jubelte, schaute gegen

den Mond und auch gegen den See, in dessen tiefen das

Böse lauerte. dann erst wuchtete sie den Toten über

den Zaun und schleifte ihn auf das Ufer zu. Sie hielt ihn

an den Füßen umfasst, ohne überhaupt Ehrfurcht vor

dem Tod zu haben.

Was schon lange in ihr geschlummert hatte, war jetzt

voll zum Ausbruch gekommen.

Sie war endlich diejenige, die sie schon immer hatte

sein wollen. Sie war Miss Monster, und sie hatte es auch

bewiesen. es war nur der erste Schritt gewesen, weitere

würden folgen, und sie würde sie immer näher an ihr

Ziel bringen.

Der sperrige Schilfgürtel setzte ihr schon Widerstand

entgegen. Sie schimpfte, sie brach sich gewaltsam

eine Bahn, und nur widerwillig taten sich Lücken auf, in die

sie den schweren Körper hineinschieben konnte.

Sie wartete durch den dichten Bewuchs. ihre Füße

platschten längst durch das Wasser. Der Bode unter

ihr war weich und nachgiebig. Sie drückte den Toten

tiefer in den weichen Schlamm und schob den leblosen

Körper dann so gegen das Schilf, dass er zwischen den

Stäben in einer Lücke festklemmte.

Nun erst war sie zufrieden.

Gemächlich verließ sie das Wasser, kletterte

geschickt über den Zaun und fühlte sich noch immer

gut.

Wiebke schaute nicht zurück. Sie brauchte dieses

Symbol nicht mehr, da sie sich für ein anderes

entschieden hatte.

Sie richtete den Blick nach vorn.

Dort stand die Schule.

Der mächtige klotz, der selbst bei tageslicht

Unbehagen und Beklemmung produzierte.

Alle Schüler dachten so. es gab keine Ausnahmen

auch nicht bei denjenigen, die mit den Leuten, die sie

Lehrer nannten, gut zurechtkamen. Das war keine

Erziehung fürs Leben. Man verbreitete hier Angst und

einen auf gewalt basierenden Respekt.

Aber nicht mehr bei ihr, nicht bei Miss Monster!

Eigentlich hätte es im Zimmer dunkel sein müssen. Das

aber war es nicht, denn der Mond stand als bleiche

Scheibe am Himmel und sandte ein fahles Licht in den

Raum.

Darin befanden sich zwei Personen.

Eine davon schlief, die andere war wach.

Der Schläfer hieß Barry F. Bracht, war Lektor in einem

großen Verlag, ein netter Mann, der keiner Fliege etwas

zuleide tun konnte, den aber ein Geheimnis umgab,

das auf der Welt einmalig war.

Der zweite Mann war ich!

Barry F. Bracht hatte mich geholt, damit ich in dieser

Nacht bei ihm blieb.

Einen direkten Grund hatte er mir nicht nennen

können, er hatte nur davon gesprochen, dass etwas

passieren könnte und dass er mich dann in der Nähe haben

wollte.

ich wusste um sein Geheimnis. wir hatten zusammen

den mächtigen Knochenmond bekämpft und damals

einen unheimlichen Fall erlebt.

Ob etwas Ähnliches passieren würde, konnte ich

nicht sagen. Schaute ich aber aus dem Fenster, waren

die Gegebenheiten schon zu erkennen, denn wieder

stand der volle Mond am Himmel.

Das Fenster war weder verschlossen noch verhängt.

Barry F. Bracht hatte es so gewollt. Wenn ihn das

Schicksal traf, dann mit der vollen Härte.

Zum Glück war es ihm gelungen, mit seinem zweiten

Dasein zu leben, mit seinen Träumen, in denen er ein

anderer wurde. Da entwickelte sich aus dem fast

schüchtern wirkenden Mann eine Gestalt, wie sie fast

unerklärlich und unbegreifbar war.

Da wurde er zu Zebulon, dem Schattenkrieger!

Und seltsamerweise nicht nur im Traum, denn dieses

Wesen blieb nicht allein feinstofflich.

Durch fremde Kräfte gelang es ihm, sogar Gestalt

anzunehmen.

Zebulon existierte dann echt, er war zum greifen,

zum Anfassen, und das hatte ich am eigenen Leib zu

spüren bekommen.

Ich sollte nur warten.

Kein angenehmer Job, eine langweilige Arbeit, denn

auch ich gehörte zu den Menschen, die in der Nacht

lieber schlafen, als an einem fremden Bett zu hocken und

den Schlaf eines anderen Menschen zu überwachen.

Deshalb fiel es mir einfach schwer, die Augen offen

zu halten, und ich versuchte es mit einigen Tricks, um

mich wach zu halten.

Dazu gehörte die Riesenportion Kaffee.

in der kleinen Küche hatte ich sie mir gekocht, die

braune Brühe, danach in eine Thermoskanne gefüllt

und sie mit in Brachts Schlafzimmer genommen.

Es war sehr klein und eng, lag unter dem Dach. Durch

das Fenster schien der Mond, und einige Strahlen

berührten den auf dem Rücken liegenden Mann.

Bracht war kein Muskelprotz, im Gegenteil. Ziemlich

groß, dabei auch dünn oder hager. Auf seinem Kopf

wuchs volles, dichtes, braunes Haar. Dieselbe Farbe

hatte auch der Oberlippenbart, der wie eine fingerdicke

Bürste unter seiner leicht gekrümmten Nase wuchs.

Noch schlief er ruhig, hielt die Augen fest geschlossen,

da flatterten keine Wimpern, die von einer inneren

Unruhe sprach.

Seine Lippen lagen aufeinander, er atmete allein

durch die Nase.

Ich hatte mir einen Stuhl geholt und mich neben das

bett gesetzt. Die Kanne stand auf einem zweiten Stuhl,

umrahmt von der Tasse und dem Aschenbecher.

Zwar hatte ich das rauchen stark eingeschränkt, hin

und wieder aber wurde ich schwach, worüber ich mich

eigentlich selbst ärgerte, aber man (n) ist eben nicht

perfekt.

Ich trank den Kaffee in kleinen Schlucken und dachte

dabei an Glenda Marey, meine Sekretärin, die für

mich den Besten Kaffee der Welt kochte, Ihre Klasse

würde ich nie erreichen können.

Ich hatte ihn sehr stark gemacht. Sirupgleich schien

er meine Kehle hinab zurinnnen. Aber er möbelte mich

auf, vielleicht bildete ich mir dies auch ein.

Ich schaute auf die Uhr.

Ein Zufall, denn es war genau Mitternacht.

Tageswende, eine ruhige Herbstnacht mit einem

bleichen Mond, gegen den ich blickte. die Luft war sehr

klar, kein dunst durchwehte sie. ich roch den Atem der

Großstadt, der wie aus einem gewaltigen Trichter

kommend in die Höhe stieg.

Ende Teil 1

Autor: Snakeofthedarkness

Mail: Snakeofthedarknessgmx.de

Art: Eigene Serie

Genre: Horror, Drama, Dark, Fantasy

Beta: Sinia

Widmung: Sinia für das Beta, -Juna- für die tollen RPG´s aber auch alle anderen in den RPG´s sind toll Freunde knuddelt alle mal

Titel: Miss Monster

Bemerkungen: Tja ich versuch mich mal wieder in der Eigenen Serie

**_Die Serie ist von mir im englischen geschrieben worden und von Ares van de Bourgh übersetzt worden!_**

„ .." – wörtliche rede

Szenenwechsel oder Zeitriss

Es bestand aus einem Konglomerat von Gerüchten,

war aber nie so frei und atemfreudig. London stank, als

wäre die Stadt dabei, zu verwesen. Die Experten hatten

davon gesprochen, dass das Wetter bald kippen würde.

Noch bestand die Luft sehr klar, irgendwann aber würde

der Wind die Wolken, und den regen herbeischaffen.

Ich trank die zweite Tasse und zündete mir eine

Zigarette an. Rauchend begab ich mich unter das Fenster,

schaute gegen den Mond, der völlig normal aussah und

nicht das Abbild eines Knochengesichts zeigte, wie wir

es schon einmal erlebt hatten.

Wenn ich ihn ansah, empfand ich keine Bedrückung.

ich war auch nicht mondsüchtig und hätte auch nicht

behaupten können, dass seine Strahlung meinen Schlaf

beeinflusste. ich sah ihn einfach als einen neutralen

Gegenstand an, als ein Gestirn, einen Begleiter des

Planeten Erde.

Andere mochten nicht so denken. und wofür war

Barry F. Bracht das beste Beispiel.

Er litt unter dem Mond, denn seien Strahlen sorgten

dafür, dass sein zweites Ich hervorkam und Gestalt

annahm. Bracht spürte das Böse, er merkte genau, wenn

es unterwegs war, hochsensibel überkam ihn dann die

Müdigkeit, gegen die er auch nicht ankämpfen konnte.

Er musste die Augen schließen und schlafen, dann nur

in diesem Zustand empfing er die ersten, wichtigen

Botschaften.

Ich wandte mich vom Fenster ab, drückte meinen

Glimmstängel aus und trat wieder an das Bett.

Bracht hatte sich noch nicht bewegt. Nach wie vor lag

er auf dem Rücken, die Arme rechts und links an seinen

Körper gelegt, aber dort hatte sich etwas verändert.

Brachts Hände waren nicht mehr gestreckt. Er hatte

sie zu Fäusten geballt, und zwar so stark, dass sogar die

Knöchel weiß und scharfkantig hervortraten

Er träumte.

Das Ballen der Hände war für mich der Beweis. nur

träumte Bracht noch nicht so intensiv, als dass er mir die

Botschaft hätte mitteilen können. Obwohl ich es nicht

erlebte oder sah, konnte ich mir vorstellen, was nun mit

ihm passierte.

Sein Traum hatte gestalt angenommen und ein zweites

Ich bekommen. Vor mir lag noch immer Barry F.

Bracht, aber die zweite Person besaß einen anderen

Namen.

Zebulon, der Schattenkrieger, würde er durch Welten eilen,

die noch keine Grenzen besaßen, weil sie

Eigentlich nur existieren konnten, wenn Menschen

Träumen. Dann entstanden sie aus dem Unterbewusstsein

Und formierten sich zumeist zu Welten, wie sie

Schrecklicher nicht mehr sein konnten.

Da waren sie dann die Gestalt wordenen Ergebnisse

Menschlicher Alpträume.

Er zuckte zusammen.

Diesmal nicht nur an den Armen. Auch die

Augenlider bewegten sich, und der Mund öffnete sich.

Bracht träumte…

Gleichzeitig musste er sich als Zebulon sehen, wie

Diese Gestalt Traumwelten durcheilte, Eindrückte

Sammelte, sie registrierte und später an das Gehirn des

Normalen Menschen weitergab, damit er sie in Worte

Umsetzte.

Was sich kompliziert anhörte, war im Prinzip ganz

Einfach, aber trotzdem schwer erklärbar. Als Zuschauer

Oder Helfer musste man schon gedankliche Festungen

Einreißen und Kräfte akzeptieren, die von vielen

Menschen abgestritten wurden.

Aus seiner Kehle drang ein Röcheln, dann hüstelte er,

als wolle er sich freie Bahn verschaffen, um reden zu

können.

Ich sprach ihn och nicht an, da ich instinktiv wusste,

dass dieser Zeitpunkt nicht gut war.

Barry F. Bracht befand sich noch in einem Anfangsstadium.

Wenn er soweit war, würde er sich melden.

Dann transportierte sein Zweitkörper die Eindrücke in

Das Gehirn des ersten hinein, und noch im Schlaf

Würde er darüber berichten.

Ich war gespannt. Von meiner Müdigkeit spürte ich

Nichts mehr. Jetzt ging es einzig und allein darum,

Bracht nicht mehr aus den Augen lassend. Ich wollte

Jede Reaktion und jedes Wort mitbekommen, alles

Konnte wichtig sein in einem Fall, von dem ich so gut

Wie nichts wusste, denn auch Barry F. hatte nicht mit

Informationen dienen können.

Seine Unruhe stieg.

Hoffentlich entwickelte sie sich nicht zur Panik, weil

Das, was sein zweite ich erlebte, einfach so schrecklich

Und grauenvoll war. Als Barry F. Bracht konnte er nie im

Voraus sagen, was Zebulon, dem Schattenkrieger,

widerfuhr.

Er hob den rechten Arm. Dicht an meinem Gesicht

Wischte die Faust vorbei. Sie war noch geschlossen und

Auch dann, als er den Arm wieder nach unten drückte,

änderte sich daran nichts.

Sie federte auf dem Bett nach, dann lag sie still.

Still wie er.

Nur der Atem hatte sich gesteigert. Er war schwerer

Geworden und keuchender. Aus seinem drang er

Wie ein Fluss, der Schweiß lag auf dem Gesicht des

Schläfers, dessen Augen nicht mehr so stark

Geschlossen waren. Die Augenlider zuckten jetzt häufiger, und

Ich rechnete damit, dass Bracht erwachen würde. Das

Passierte jedoch nicht.

Er schlief und träumte…

Bis er redete.

Erste Worte strömten über seine Lippen. Sie klangen

Flüsternd und irgendwie auch gehetzt. Er konnte sie

Nicht in die richtige Reihenfolge bringen, sprach

Einiges durcheinander, fing sie aber wieder und sprach

Vom licht des Mondes, das eine Stätte des Bösen überstrahlte,

die lange im verborgenen gelegen hatte.

Ich spitzte die Ohren, aber die Worte waren einfach

zu allgemein. Ein bild konnte ich mir nicht machen.

Barry blieb auch ruhig. Er zog nur ab und zu seine

Beine an, um sie dann wieder auszustrecken, was durch

Ein hartes Vorschnellen geschah. Zwischendurch

Sprach er immer wieder einige Worte, die stets von

Einem zischen begleitet wurden.

Ich kam damit einfach nicht zurecht. Die Informationen

Wurden mir nur stoßweise zugetragen. Auch wenn

Ich mich noch so stark konzentrierte, hörte ich immer

Nur die Worte Sumpf, See und Haus.

Jedes Mal wenn er darüber sprach, steigerte sich seine

Stimme. Ein Zeichen, dass er doch gewisse Angst

Verspürte.

Dann drehte er sich wuchtig nach rechts.

Das Bett stand so günstig, dass sein blick durch das

Offene Fenster fallen konnte.

Barry sah den Mond, der Mond sah ihn…

Ich schaute als dritter, um zu sehen,

ob sie sich verändert hatte.

Nein, sie war dieselbe geblieben. Ich spürte auch

Nicht die leiseste Botschaft, die mir der Mond hätte

Überbringen können, er war und blieb für mich völlig

normal.

Anders Barry F. Bracht!

Bei ihm war genau das eingetreten, womit ich schon

Gerechnet und war er befürchtet hatte.

Der Lektor litt unter dem Einfluss der Strahlen. Es war

Ja nicht so, dass ie nur einfach über seien Gestalt

Hinwegflossen, sie brachten eine Welt der Träumenden in

Sein Unterbewusstsein, und eben darunter litt er so

Stark. Er sprach nicht mehr.

Sein Atem allerdings hörte sich schrecklich. Als

Wäre ein uralter Blasebalg noch einmal mit Luft gefüllt

Worden, wobei die Haut des Instruments zu viele

Löcher aufwies, durch die sich die Luft mit pfeifend

Klingenden Geräusche quälte.

„ Der Sumpf…der Sumpf…das alte böse…

vorsichtig vor ihr…Vorsicht vor dem Mädchen…"

ich wollte ihn ansprechen, als er erwachte.

Urplötzlich schlug er die Augen auf, wollte sich

Wieder auf den rücken und starrte mich an.

Ich nickte ihm zu.

„ Ist alles okay?"

Barry F. hob die Schultern, senkte den Kopf, ließ

Seinen blick ins Leere gleiten. Mit beiden Händen wühlte

Er das dichte Haar auf; er stöhnte du sprach von einer

Dusche.

„ Dann geh und denke über deinen trau manch."

Mit schwerfälligen Bewegungen kam er auf die Füße.

Seine Gelenke knackten. Als er sich streckte, lagen

Speichelbläschen, die er ableckte, auf seinen Lippen,

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, schlich er an mir vorbei und

Verschwand in der Dusche.

Ich kannte Barry F. Bracht noch nicht sehr lange. Vor

Allen Dinge kannte ihn nicht gut genug, um mir

Über sein Seelenleben ein Urteil bilden zu können.

Eins aber stand fest. Barry F. litt unter dem Zustand

Des Doppelexistenz schwer. Er hatte ihn zwar als

Gegeben hinnehmen müssen, aber damit befinden konnte

Er sich kaum. Das hatte er mir auch immer wieder

Gesagt.

Ich rauchte noch eine Zigarette. Ein Blick auf die Uhr

Zeigte mir, dass es bereits zwanzig Minuten vergangen

Waren.

Was hatte Barry gesehen? In welche Welt war er

Durch seine Träume eingedrungen? Wie hatte er

Zebulon dirigieren können – oder war ihm dies nicht

Möglich gewesen.

Eines stand fest:

Barry F. brachte hatte in den letzten Minuten

Bestimmte Botschaften empfangen, die er nicht

Vergessen und über die er mit mir reden würde. So hatte sich

Mein besuch schon gelohnt.

Ich hörte das Rauschen des Wassers. Ansonsten

Herrschte Stille vor. Wenig später hatte es der Lektor

Geschafft. Er zog sich an und kehrte mit zu mir zurück.

Mit einem Handtuch rieb er durch sein nasses Haar.

„ Einen Kaffee?", fragte ich.

„ Gern."

Ich schenkte ihm die Tasse voll. Barry F. zitterte nicht

Mehr, er konnte die Tasse normal halten, trank einige

Schlucke und bat um eine Zigarette.

Er bekam sie und auch Feuer.

„ Willst du reden?"

Bracht hob die Schultern. Wir saßen uns auf zwei

Stühlen gegenüber.

„ Es ist nicht so einfach" flüsterte er. „ Ich muss zunächst meine Gedanken ordnen."

„ War es sehr schlimm?"

„ Nein", murmelte er, „ eigentlich nicht. Ich hatte es

mir auch schlimmer vorgestellt, aber das alles traf nicht

ein. Es ist so seltsam gewesen, Jason."

„ Inwiefern?"

„ Ich war nicht Zebulon!"

Dieses Geständnis haute mich fast vom Hocker.

„ Das begreife ich nicht, Barry. Du hast im schlaf und

während du träumtest, dein zweites Unterbewusstsein nicht

erlebt!

„ So ist es."

„ Das versteh ich nicht."

„ Kann ich mir denken, Jason. Es ist auch für mich

kaum zu begreifen, denn ich war die Hauptperson."

Ich räusperte mich.

„ Halten wir mal fest. Du hast

geträumt, dein Unterbewusstsein sprach ab. Du hast in

deinen Träumen etwas erlebt, nehme ich an."

„ Ja, ich. Aber nicht zebulon."

„ Dann ist er nicht entstanden?"

„Richtig."

Ich hob die Augenbrauen.

„ So etwas ist schwer zu begreifen, Barry.

Bist du auch nicht in die Traumwelt anderer Personen

eingedrungen? Lief heute alles

Anders?"

„ Das kann man behaupten."

„Was und wie lief anders."

„ Ich hatte einen Wahrtraum, Jason. Ich brauchte nicht

Zebulon zu sein, ich habe auch keinen Knochenmond

gespürt, es gab für mich keine anderen Welten, in die

ich eindringen musste. Einzig und allein die Welt meines

Traums, und die existierte hier auf dieser Erde und

Nicht in aus Träumen geborenen Dimensionen. Ich

habe hier etwas böses festgestellt, etwas fremdes,

etwas unheimliches, über das ich kaum reden kann,

weil es nicht zu fassen ist. Es dauerte aber, und er

verströmte sicherlich keine Liebe."

„ Also das Gegenteil davon."

„ So ist es."

„ Tod, das Grauen, die Hölle."

Ich hob den Zeigefinger, weil ich sah, dass

Mir Barry ins Wort fallen wollte.

„ Ist es dir Hölle, die hinter allem steht?"

Er überlegte, dann fragte er:

„ Meinst du etwa damit den Teufel?"

„ So kannst du es auch sagen."

Wieder überlegte er, strich durch sei noch nasses

Haar und schüttelte den kopf.

„ Es ist nicht der Teufel,

Jason, sondern etwas anderes, obwohl es auch

Sehr grauenhaft und absolut böse ist. Es hat sich lange

versteckt…"

„ Entschuldige, wenn ich dich unterbreche. Aber du

hast von einem Sumpf gesprochen."

„ Ach ja?"

„ Das schwöre ich"

Barry F. Bracht nickte.

„ Dann muss es wohl so sein. Ja.

Ich habe einen Sumpf gesehen, ein düsteres, altes

Moor. Nicht weit davon entfernt stand ein haus. Alt

Und düster, zu groß nur für eine Familie. Kein Hotel,

aber ein Haus mit vielen zimmern"

„ Waren sie bewohnt?"

„ Sicher."

„ Und wer lebt dort?"

„ Gute Frage", flüsterte Barry F. Bracht. „ Eine sehr

gute sogar. Ich muss etwas nachdenken."

Ich half ihm auf die Sprünge.

„ Kanne s sein, dass du von einem Mädchen

gesprochen hast?"

„ Das musste du besser wissen, Jason."

„ Ich hab es gehört."

Er trank noch einen Schluck Kaffee, um seine

Erinnerung zu wecken.

„ Ja. Du hast dich nicht geirrt. Es war

ein Mädchen, doch kein Kind mehr, ich würde von

einer Jugendlichen sprechen."

„ Die in diesem Haus lebte?"

„ Das ist möglich…"

„ Und was hatte die Existenz des Mädchens zu

bedeuten? Kannst du da mehr darüber sagen?"

„ Das wird nicht einfach sein, Jason. Ich weiß einfach

noch zuwenig. Der Sumpf, das Haus…"

„ Wir werden herausbekommen, wo diese Haus

steht. Ich hoffe nicht, dass wir es in einem anderen

Erdteil suchen müssen."

„ Das glaube ich nicht."

Er lächelte.

„ Die Umgebung sah mir doch sehr britisch aus."

„Kannst du etwas von ihr beschreiben? Von diesem

Haus einmal abgesehen?"

„ Nur schlecht."

„ Bitte."

„ Es war ja Nacht, das steht einsam…"

„ Gab es keinen ort in der nähe?"

„In der Nähe nicht."

„ Wie weit weg…?"

„ Ich hab nichts gesehen, Jason, eigentlich gar nichts

von der Umgebung. Bei der Suche müssen wir uns auf

das Haus konzentrieren."

Er klatschte in die Hände.

„ Nur auf das haus, das von zahlreichen Personen

bewohnt ist."

„ Ein Hotel?"

Barry F. wiegte den kopf.

„ Das glaube ich nicht. Wer übernachtet schon direkt

am Moor.

Wenn man das vorhat, geht man in ein Gasthaus, wo

hin und wieder das eine oder andere Zimmer vermietet

wird. Die bekamen das Haus ja nie voll."

Während er sprach hatte ich überlegt. Und dabei war

mir etwas eingefallen.

„ Vielleicht ein heim, eine Schule, ein Ferienhaus, ein Internat."

Barry F. bracht schaute mich so starr an, dass ich mich

Beinahe vor meinen eigenen Worten erschrak.

„ Ja, Jason von Metz, du bist gut.

Das kann es sein. Das…das ist

Sogar so…"

Ich stand auf.

„ Okay, mein Freund. Jetzt kann ich mir

gratulieren, dass ich zum Yard gehöre, der angeblich

besten Polizeigruppe der Welt…"

„ Du glaubst, dass wir es finden?"

„ Wenn es das Haus gibt, garantiere ich dafür…"

Ortswechsel

In dieser Nacht schlief Wiebke Crotano nicht. Sie lag in

ihrem Bett und lächelte vor sich hin.

Es war ein böses lächeln, sehr wissend, hinterlistig

und auch gemein. Es stand jetzt fest, dass sie sich nie

mehr terrorisieren lassen würde. Die Zeit des Drucks,

der Schläge, der Restriktionen war vorbei. Das neues

Zeitalter begann.

Das der Rache!

Sie war nicht mehr nur Wiebke Crotano, der andere

Begriff gefiel ihr ausgezeichnet.

Miss Monster!

Wie sich das anhörte – hart und unbesiegbar


End file.
